Romance Involved
by FishyFloat
Summary: Why is it always poor Wildwing who has to fend off the crazy fans?


**AN:** This is completely inspired by TheLazyBlackCat's latest chapter (Signs of Affection, chapter 21) in _Stories from the Arrowhead Pond._ Go read her story! It's highly entertaining.

* * *

Wildwing and Nosedive walked out of the grocery store, each holding several plastic bags. Kari normally did their grocery shopping and delivered the purchases to the player lounge; but, there were occasions when they would plan something spur of the moment and not have enough time to give her the updated list. Today was one of those instances.

Nosedive had been the one to notice the date. Days and months didn't line up exactly between their universe and Earth's. The Anaskin calendar had three more days to it than Earth's. Tomorrow would be the start of Dromeun, a fall festival. If they'd been back home, they'd have spent the first day of Dromeun picnicking outside with the neighbors and family, maybe go camping if their dad had the holiday off and celebrate in the mountains. The night would be spent around bonfires, singing and playing games. And the next day would be spent watching the sun rise over the fall landscape as the world began to slowly freeze and return to their beloved winter.

"Guess the only ice we'll be seeing is in a Slushie or on the rink, huh?" Nosedive commented as they exited the store.

"We could always throw some outside and watch it melt?" Wildwing suggested. They had parked at the far end of the lot to avoid the crazy traffic. Wildwing's Range Rover blended in with the vehicles in the parking lot far better than the Migrator would have. They didn't exactly like announcing their presence for mundane tasks if they could avoid it.

"Meh. What do you think would be better, setting up in the parking lot or seeing if we could camp out in Nana's backyard?"

"We could find somewhere near Tahoe to spend the night." They moved to the right and slowed as a car passed them looking for an open space.

Wildwing nodded in appreciation of the idea. He'd heard that it could get near freezing around Lake Tahoe around this time of year.

"Good idea, baby brother."

"Ah! Wildwing!" A feminine shriek sounded across the parking lot as a woman who had just gotten out of her car two cars ahead spotted them.

"Uh-oh…" Nosedive muttered as they paused. "Run for it?"

"Just keep walking," he said quietly. The white drake avoided eye contact and picked up his pace, moving more towards the center of the aisle.

"I can't believe it's you!" She hurried towards them, her short, tight skirt preventing her from taking a full step. Every footfall clicked sharply as her stilettos hit the pavement. Her low cut shirt barely covered an artificially large chest.

Wildwing nodded once, still refusing to look directly at her, and tried to move past the crazy fan. Before he fully realized what was happening, she had jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and shoving her face towards his, lips pursed. He dropped the groceries as he stumbled back a step in shock. Both bottles of wine shattered and apples rolled away.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side in an attempt to move under his bill. The corner of her eye collided with the end of his beak.

"Ow!" they simultaneously groaned.

Wildwing grabbed her shoulders and tried to push her away while she continued to move in for another attempt at a kiss.

"What is wrong with you!" He finally managed to disentangle himself from her and took yet another step back, nearly falling as his foot landed on an apple. Regaining his balance, he kept a wary eye on her, cautious of any further attempts at a stolen kiss.

Nosedive laughed loudly, nearly dropping his own grocery bags.

"Oh, Wildwing," she gushed. "I know we're soulmates! Come on, just one little kiss."

"No!" He put up a warning hand. "Just stay away from me. Okay?"

She pouted, her plump lips sticking out unattractively. Batting her eyes at him, she pushed her shoulders together to make her breasts more prominent.

He knelt on one knee to pick up the three bags that hadn't spilled and left the shattered and leaking wine where it was. Whatever apples remained in the one bag would have to be enough because he wasn't about to track down the rest. He didn't take his eyes off her for one second.

"Shut up," he muttered to Nosedive, who wasn't helping and continued to laugh.

"Uh." She rolled her eyes and scoffed before continuing on her way into the grocery. "You don't know what you're missing out on!" she called over her shoulder.

"I really don't care." He glared at his brother as they both continued down the aisle towards his car. "Some help you were."

"Hey," he shrugged, holding up the bags of food. "My hands were full!"

Wildwing rubbed the end of his bill where she had hit it. That hurt.

"Dude," Nosedive continued to laugh. "The look on your face!"

"Shut up," he repeated. "Why are humans so disgusting?"

"Beats me. At least she didn't manage to actually kiss you!"

He shuddered at the thought. Thank the stars there hadn't been any paparazzi around to capture the event or he'd never live it down.


End file.
